Luxendarc Daikikou
Luxendarc Daikikou (ルクセンダルク大紀行) est sorti le 19 septembre 2012. Cet album, sorti sous 2 versions différentes, rassemble plusieurs artistes connus autour de Revo, comme le single précédent. Le tout est accompagné par les arrangements orchestraux d'Akira Senju, et par la présence de certains membres de "Sound Horizon" (comme RIKKI, Joelle ou Ceui). Pistes Édition limitée (PCCA-03647) #'Theme of the Linked Horizon' #:Composition, paroles et chant: Revo #:Arrangement: Revo, Akira Senju #:Interprétation: Orchestre Philharmonique de Tokyo #:Chœur: mao, Ceui, RIKKI, Joelle, Daisy x Daisy, Miwa Kominato #:Annonce vocale: Ike Nelson #'Luxendarc Journeys' (ルクセンダルク紀行) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: mao, Ceui, RIKKI, Joelle, Daisy x Daisy, Miwa Kominato #:Annonce vocale: Ike Nelson #:Medley de divers thèmes de villes. #'Under a Hollow Moon (Vocalized Version)' (虚ろな月の下で Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: RIKKI #:Thème de cinématique. #'You Are My Hope (Vocalized Version)' (君は僕の希望 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: mao #:Thème de Tiz Arrior. #'Wind's Journey (Vocalized Version)' (風の行方 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: Ceui #:Thème d'Agnès Oblige. #'Baby Bird (Vocalized Version)' (雛鳥 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: Miwa Kominato #:Thème d'Édéa Lee. #'Love's Vagrant (Vocalized Version)' (愛の放浪者 Version) #:Composition, arrangement, accordéon, paroles et chant: Revo #:Thème de Ringabel. #'Love in the Crossfire (Long Version)' (純愛♡❤十字砲火 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: Daisy x Daisy #:Thème de Praline à la Mode. #'World of Scattering Flowers (Vocalized Version)' (花が散る世界 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: Joelle #:Thème de cinématique. #'Prayer of the Vestal (Strings Quartet Version)' (巫女の祈り Quartet Version) #:Composition et arrangement: Revo #:Thème de cinématique. #'Ballad to Light (Long Version)' (希望へ向う譚詩曲 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: Joelle & Revo #:Thème de fin. #'Title of Bravely' (Bravely no Title) #'8-bit Battle Medley' (ピコピコ戦闘曲メドレー) #:Composition: Revo #:Arrangement: Yasuhiro Yamanaka #:Annonce vocale: Ike Nelson Édition standard (PCCA-03648) #'Theme of the Linked Horizon' #:Composition, paroles et chant: Revo #:Arrangement: Revo, Akira Senju #:Interprétation: Orchestre Philharmonique de Tokyo #:Chœur: mao, Ceui, RIKKI, Joelle, Daisy x Daisy et Miwa Kominato #:Annonce vocale: Ike Nelson #'Luxendarc Diaries' (ルクセンダルク紀行) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: mao, Ceui, RIKKI, Joelle, Daisy x Daisy et Miwa Kominato #:Annonce vocale: Ike Nelson #'Under a Hollow Moon (Vocalized Version)' (虚ろな月の下で Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: RIKKI #'You Are My Hope (Vocalized Version)' (君は僕の希望 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: mao #'Wind's Journey (Vocalized Version)' (風の行方 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: Ceui #'The Gongs of Battle (Long Version)' (戦いの鐘 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et arrangement: Revo #'Baby Bird (Vocalized Version)' (雛鳥 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: Miwa Kominato #'Love's Vagrant (Vocalized Version)' (愛の放浪者 Version) #:Composition, arrangement, accordéon, paroles et chant: Revo #'Love in the Crossfire (Long Version)' (純愛♡❤十字砲火 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: Daisy x Daisy #'World of Scattering Flowers (Vocalized Version)' (花が散る世界 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: Joelle #'Prayer of the Vestal (Strings Quartet Version)' (巫女の祈り Quartet Version) #:Composition: Revo #'Ballad to Light (Long Version)' (希望へ向う譚詩曲 Version) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Revo #:Chant: Joelle & Revo Paroles Theme of the Linked Horizon Kanji :(嗚呼... リンクトホライズン...) :(嗚呼... リンクトホライズン...) :世界は広いのかい? それとも... 狭いのかい? :嗚呼... 古びたその地図は埃を被ったまま... :毎日は楽しいのかい? それとも... 退屈かい? :嗚呼... 机上の地球儀はカラカラとく廻る... :今... 君の知らない何処かで 産声は上がっている :出逢えぬままで 過ぎて逝くのは 何だか寂しい…… (リンクトホライズン) :僕達は自由さ 何処へでも旅して往ける :繋がる地平 広がる世界へ → 誘うように 君の手を取ろう :真実の自由は 何時だって《君の心の中》にある :瞳を閉じて さあ... 征こうぜ！ :(嗚呼... リンクトホライズン...) :(嗚呼... リンクトホライズン...) :生命は重いのかい？ それとも... 軽いのかい？ :嗚呼... 空っぽのポケットには何を詰めるべきか... :儘... 君が寝てる間にも 戦争は始まってゆく :識らないままで 気付かぬ振りは 何だか哀しい…… (リンクトホライズン) :風の様に自由さ 何処までも訪ねて往ける :繋がる地平 新しい世界へ → 羽ばたくように 詩を奏でよう :奪えない自由は 何時だって《僕達の心の中》にある :耳を澄じて さあ... 征こうぜ！ :君が見上げてる その星空と :僕が見てる星空が 違ったとしても :でも君が今感じてる その寂しさは :きっと僕の寂しさと 同じ色をしてる :嗚呼... 僕達は廻り続けるだろう 最果てへ繋がり続ける世界を :然る詩人の言葉借りるなら 白い鴉のように―― :……リンクトホライズン…… :(For instance, it is the past. For instance, it is the future.) :(The infinite possibilities. The invisible chains which we shall link.) :繋ガル…ナガル…ナガル…ナガル…ナガル… :繋ガル…ナガル…ナガル…ガル… :繋ガル…ナガル…ナガル…ナガル…ナガル… :繋ガル…ナガル…ナガル…ガル…linked…linked :繋ガル…ナガル…ナガル…ナガル…ナガル… :繋ガル…ナガル…ナガル…ガル… :繋ガル…ナガル…ナガル…ナガル…ナガル… :繋ガル…ナガル…ナガル…ガル…linked…linked…linked…linked :……L…i…n…k…e…d…… :幻想の自由さ 何処にでも還って来れる :繋がる地平 素敵な世界で → 見つけた宝物を 君に届けよう :行さ先は自由さ 何度でもまた何処へでも :繋がる地平 未だ見ぬ世界で → 明日は君が 詩を紡ぐだろう :(嗚呼... リンクトホライズン...) :(嗚呼... リンクトホライズン...) :(嗚呼... リンクトホライズン...) :(嗚呼... リンクトホライズン...) :世界は広いのかい？ それとも... 狭いのかい？ :嗚呼... 古びたその地図は…… Romaji :(Ah... Linked Horizon...) :(Ah... Linked Horizon...) :Sekai wa hiroi no kai? soretomo... semai no kai? :Aa... furubita sono chizu wa hokori wo kabutta mama... :Mainichi wa tanoshii kai? soretomo... taikutsu kai? :Aa... kijou no chikyuu ni wa karakara to yoku mawaru... :Ima... kimi no shiranai dokoka de, ubugoe wa agatte iru '' :''Deaenu mama de, sugite yuku no wa nandaka sabishii... (Linked Horizon) :Bokutachi wa jiyuu sa doko e demo tabi shite yukeru :Tsunagaru chikai hirogaru sekai e → izanau you ni kimi no te wo torou :Shinjitsu no jiyuu wa, itsudatte 《soko》 ni aru :Hitomi wo tojite saa... yukou ze! :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :Inochi wa omoi no kai? soretomo... karui no kai? :Aa... karappo no poketto ni wa nani wo tsumeru beki ka... :Mama... kimi ga neteru aida ni mo, tatakai wa hajimatte yuku :Shiranai mama de, kizuke kanu furi wa nandaka kanashii... (Linked Horizon) :Kaze no you ni jiyuu sa, doko made demo tazunete kakeru :Tsunagaru chiheisen atarashii sekai e → habataku you ni uta wo kanate you :Ubaenai jiyuu wa, itsudatte 《koko》 ni aru :Mimi wo sumashite saa... yukou ze! :Kimi ga miageteru, sono hoshizora to :Boku ga miteru hoshizora ga, chigatta toshitemo :Demo kimi ga ima kanjiteru, sono sabishisa wa :Kitto boku no sabishisa to, onaji iro wo shiteru :Aa... bokutachi was meguri tsuzukeru darou, saihate e tsunagari tsuzukeru sekai wo :Saru shijin no kotoba kariru nara, shiroi karasu no you ni---'' :(Linked Horizon)'' :(For instance, it is the past. For instance, it is the future.) :(The infinite possibilities. The invisible chains which we shall link.) :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru garu :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru garu linked linked :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru garu :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru garu linked linked linked linked :L I N K E D :Genzou no jiyuu sa, doko ni demo kaette kureru :Tsunagaru chiheisen suteki na sekai de → mitsuketa mono wo kimi ni todokeyou :Yukisaki wa jiyuu sa, nando demo mata doko e demo :Tsunagaru chiheisen mada minu sekai de → ashita wa kimi ga uta wo tsumugu darou :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :Sekai wa hiroi no kai? soretomo... semai no kai? :Aa... furubita sono chizu wa... Luxendarc Kikou *'Annonce:' Ike Nelson *'Caldisla:' mao *'Ancheim:' Ceui *'Florem:' RIKKI *'Grandship:' Joelle *'Eisenberg:' Daisy x Daisy *'Eternia:' Miwa Kominato *'Final:' mao, Ceui, RIKKI, Joelle, Daisy x Daisy, Miwa Kominato Kanji :(カルディスラ, the beginning country.) :石畳 伸びる影 連れて歩く途 :港へ続く 長い坂道 キミは未だ知らぬまま :人は皆 心に 哀しい季節を抱いて :それでも... いつか... 笑えるから... 灯火を絶やさないで... :光が射した雲間... 旅立ちの空…… :(ラクリーカ, the desert and the huge clock country.) :乾いた砂の原に 儘 足跡残して... :渇いた喉潤す 水を求め彷徨う :灼けつく砂の上に 雫落とし進んだ... :揺らめく地平の先 時を刻む陽炎 :風に頼り 動かしていた大時計は :風が止まり 動力を失った :昼も夜も 絶え間なく カッチ コッチ :汗を流し 人の手で動かしていると言うのに... :水源が乏しい砂の街では 水を飲むにも大金が掛かる :生命の値段って幾らなのだろう？素朴な疑問に答えなどなく... :悩むキミを置さ去りに... 時計の針は進む... :(フロウエル, the fascinating flower country.) :昼間でも薄暗い 花弁の内側で :肥大した欲望と 自意識に濡れたまま :造られた暗闇に 集う淑女 照らす放電陽光管 :最高の美しさ 競い合う聖花祭 :流行の髪の色 流行の髪飾り :流行の服装で 流行の笑顔作るの？ :外側を着飾れば 花よ... 星よ... 蝶よ... :望んだように美しさ誇る 素敵な自分になれると :内側に隠された 素顔のままの自分と :心の中の美しさ それには 目を背けたまま :狂い咲く艶花の残り香に... キミは首を傾げた…… :(グランシップ, the nearly vanished and disappearing country.) :海原に蕩えば 潮風が頬を撫で :キミの髪を揺らして踊る :流れる雲を追いかけて 海猫が消えてゆく :水平線の遥か彼方 何があるのだろう？ :広がる世界が紡ぎだす物語 :旅人は驚き誰もが皆言うだろう :巨大な船が丸ごと一つの国だなんて :昨日のキミはそれを信じられたかい？ :今... 波も閑か... 穏やかな時間の中で... 凪は黄昏を誘う... :明日は... 何処へ往こう…… :(エイゼンベルグ, the civil war country.) :怒り狂う 火山を背に 紅く燃える 溶岩の上 :疲弊しきった 人々の群れ 終わりの見えぬ 内戦の日々 :暗い坑蔵に... 潜って... 籠って... 掘って... :泣き叫ぶ声... 地上には... 聞こえない... 届かない... 無理もない... :稀少な金属... 狙って... 探って... 掘って... :現実的な感情... 押し殺す... 噛み殺す... 少年達―― :平和を守る為に 自由を謳う為に 自分を殺し楯を取った者と :豊かさを得る為に 支配者に成る為に 敵を殺す剣を取った者と :争いを繰り返す 戦いは終わらない やがて歪む勝利への妄執が :無差別に人を屠る 猛毒を撒さ散らす 悪魔の虐殺を産み出した :――そんな話を聞いて キミは何を想った？ :刹那... 浮かべた憂いの後に とても強い瞳をしてたから…… :(エタルニア, the sub-zero tundra, the immortal arctic country.) :白い華が風と踊る 寒い国の物語 :キミは不意に歩みを止めて 耳を傾けた―― :深い雪を尾根に纏う 険しい山に囲まれた :古い村を襲った悲劇 笑みを凍らせた :流行病は... かつて... 瞬さの間に... 広がり... :嘲笑う様に... 唯... 無数の灯り... 消し去った... :――永遠の未来を望むのは :赦されざる罪なのでしょうか？ :それでも... せめて... 愛しいキミよ... 健やかに... :想い出す... キミと旅した日々... 忘れない... キミと歩んだ日々―― :《ルクセンダルク紀行》 Romaji :(Gadisra, the beginning country.) :Ishitatami nobiru kage, tsurete aruku michi :Minato e tsuzuku nagai sakamichi, kimi wa mada shiranu mama :Hito wa mina kokoro ni kanashii toki wo idaite :Soredemo… itsuka… waraeru kara… tomoshibi wo tayasanaide :Hikari ga sashita kumoma… tabi tachi no sora… :(Lakrika, the desert and the huge clock country.) :Kawaita suna no hara ni, mama ashiato nokoshite… :Kawaita nodo uruu su, mizu wo motome samayou :Yaketsuku suna no ue ni, shizuku otoshi susunda… :Yurameku chihei no saki, toki wo kizamu kagerou :Kaze ni tayori, ugoka shite ita ootokei wa :Kaze ga tomari, douryoku wo ushinatta :Hiru mo yoru mo, taema naku kacchi kocchi :Ase wo nagashi, hito no te de ugoka shite iru to iu no ni… :Suigen ga toboshii, suna no machi de wa, mizu wo nomu ni mo ga kakaru :Inochi no nedantte ikura nano darou? soboku na gimon ni kotae nado naku… :Nayamu kimi wo okizari ni… tokei no toki wa susumu :(Flowel, the fascinating flower country.) :Hiruma demo usugurai, hanabira no uchigawa de :Hidaishita yokubou to, jiishiki ni nureta mama :Tsukurareta kurayami ni, tsudou lady terasu neon :Saikou no utsukushisa, kisoiau seikasai :Hayari no kami no iro, hayari no kamikazari :Hayari no fukusou de, hayari no egao tsukuru no? :Sotogawa wo kikazareba, hana yo… hoshi yo… chou yo… :Nozonda mama no utsukushisa hokoru, suteki na jibun ni nareru to… :Uchigawa ni kakusareta, sugao no mama no jibun to :Kokoro no naka no utsukushisa, sore ni wa me wo somuketa mama :Kuroizaku tatebana no nokoriga ni… kimi wa kubi wo kajigeta… :(Granship, the nearly vanished and disappearing country.) :Unabara ni tayutaeba, shiokaze ga hoho wo nade :Kimi no kami wo yurashite odoru :Nagareru kumo wo oikakete, umineko ga kiete yuku :Suiheisen no haruka kanata, nani ga aru no darou? :Hirogaru sekai ga tsumugi dasu monogatari :Tabibito wa odoroki dare mo ga mina iu darou :Kyodai na fune ga marugoto hitotsu no kuni da nante :Kinou no kimi wa sore wo shinjirareta kai? :Ima… nami mo shizuka… odayaka na toki no naka de… nagi wa tasogare wo sasou… :Ashita wa… doko e yukou… :(Eizenberg, the civil war country.) :Ikarikuruu kazan wo se ni, akaku moeru magma no ue :Hihei shikitta hitobito no mure, owari no mienu naisen no hibi :Hurai anagura ni… mogutte… komotte.. hotte… :Cry… chijou ni wa… kikoenai… todokanai… muri mo nai… :Rare na kinzoku… neratte… sagutte… hotte… :Real na kanjou… oshikorosu… kamikorosu… kanaria—— :Heiwa wo mamoru tame ni, jiyuu wo utau tame ni, jibun wo koroshi tate wo totta mono to :Yutaka sa wo eru tame ni, jihaisha ni naru tame ni, teki wo korosu tsurugi wo totta mono to :Arasoi wo kurikaesu, tatakai wa owaranai, yagate higamu shouri e no moushuu ga :Musabetsu ni hito wo hofuru, moudoku wo makichirasu, akuma no gyakusatsu wo umidashita :—— Sonna hanashi wo kiite, kimi wa nani wo omotta? :Setsuna… ukabeta urei no ato ni, totemo tsuyoi hitomi wo shiteta kara :(Eternia, the sub-zero tundra, the immortal arctic country.) :Shiroi hana ga kaze to odoru, samui kuni no monogatari :Kimi wa fui ni ayumi wo tomete, mimi wo katamuketa —— :Fukai yuki wo one ni matou, kewashii yama ni kakomareta :Furui mura wo osotta higeki, emi wo kooraseta :Hayari yamai wa… katsute… matataki no ma ni… hirogari… :Azawarau you ni… tada.. musuu no akari… keshisatta :—— Eien no saki wo nozomu no wa :Yurusarezaru tsumi nano deshou ka? :Soredemo… semete… itoshii kimi yo… sukoyaka ni… :Omoidesu… kimi to tabi shita hibi… wasurenai… kimi to ayunda hibi―― :(Luxendarc kikou) Galerie Édition régulière Édition limitée Vidéos Catégorie:Albums Bravely